Portal FPS
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: The complete portal time line, including mods! From portal stories mel to Portal: Skyline, this is the true tale of aperture science
1. Prologue

Aperture science. A story that is happy, sad, heartbreaking, and probably some other things. But one thing the story will remain, a mystery. Until now. I am going to tell the story of Portal. This story will not just include the main games, but with 14 unofficial titles included. This story was very difficult for me to complete. But it's done now. The mods include Aperture Tag, portal project alpha/beta, portal skyline, blue portals, and many more. So sit back and enjoy the timeline that can put even the fnaf and Zelda timelines to shame! This is Portal FPS.


	2. Portal Stories Mel Part 1 (FIXED)

Prologue  
Aperture Science Innovators. A science company grown from a shower curtain manufacturer. They have made many scientific advancements since their opening in 1947. They have recently started development on the Aperture science suspended testing spheres. These should help with testing a lot more. It is now 1952. The spheres are almost complete now. They are expecting a test subject named Mel. They will have to put her into stasis for a while. Let's go into her mind as she goes into the facility...

The tram started moving at a relatively fast speed. I had to grab on to the rail to make sure I didn't fall. I was selected from a large group of astronauts, Olympians and others. I heard about this place a lot when I was training. I think they made some sort of pudding. All of the sudden, a voice in the tram turned on.  
"Is this thing on? Yeah? Ok, greetings Astronauts, War Heroes, and Olympians! My name is Cave Johnson? And boy, do I have something to show you!" He went on to explain the history of his company starting with shower curtains to explaining where the test I was participating in was located. He was kind of self centered. And that's coming from a former Olympian!

After the message, some music started to play. It was 'Time and Time Again'. There wasn't much point in the song as we arrived seconds later. Cave Johnson started talking again. But he went into some speech about how to spell station.

The Tram arrived minutes later. I walked out to some sort of train station like place. I saw a vending machine with soda. At first I though to get some, but when I saw the options, I changed my mind. They had a bunch of 'Aperture Cola products'. One that did catch my eye was one called Citranium. It was sending a weird vibe, like it would be an important plot point in the future. I walked outside to see a huge city. Or a town I guess. There was a big ASI logo in the middle.

The voice went on to some weird speech about giving back to the community. I walked up to the main building. The voice talked about elevators being stupid or something.

I walked into the elevator which made a big blaring noise. It went down slowly for dramatic effect. The voice started to talk about the kind of test I would be performing. It had something to do with a testing sphere. The elevator went down further to reveal a big sphere in the air. I guess that was the test. I will admit I was impressed. The elevator took it out of view.

We arrived at another building. It looked like night time but wouldn't be surprised if that was also faked. I walked inside and explored until I found a mattress. Cave said that this was my test. I would be out in relaxation stasis until the test was ready. I climbed on as it pushed the mattress into a cylinder pod. There was a tv above me that said have a nice sleep. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember was an alarm. Hopefully that doesn't mean anything bad!

"As we leave the eyes of a forgotten test subject, we travel through the near future. The propulsion gel is created along with the first handheld portal device. Later the conversion gel is created as a portal conductor. However it poisons Cave Johnson to point of death. His last resort is to put himself into a computer. He says that if he dies before they can put him into the computer, then put Caroline in much to her disapproval. He does die and Caroline the. Becomes the base for the Generic Life-Form and Disk operating system. We are now in the year 2001 on Bring your Daughter to work day. They plan to turn on GLaDOS today. We will now see through the eyes of Abby, a new test subject.

Next time: Portal Prelude


	3. Portal Prelude Part 1

(Sorry about short chapters, it's a bit hard to make a story about testing. :-/.)

-keep trying till you run out of cake, let the science get done there is research to be done...

That's the first thing I heard when waking up in the enrichment center relaxation vault. I was on a rising platform. I was about to start testing! I signed up for testing a while ago. I went to the facility on a 'bring your daughter to work day'. I was put in a small stasis chamber earlier. I guess the test is ready

"Hello and welcome to the Aperture Science computer aided enrichment center. We hope that your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are re-"

He was cut off by another voice. He was laughing.

"Seriously, what are you saying mike?"

They continued to argue for a little until they just started to explain the test I was going to complete. They eventually got into somethings that I can some up with two sentences. Those guys are pigs. Well at least the British one. They told me to get out of the room I was currently situated in. I stepped on a button to open an orange circle on the wall. A big cube fell into the room and casually fell on the button. I tried to walk through, but gravity seemed to change when I left the room. I saw a blue circle next to the room I was in on the ground. I put my hand through the orange circle. I saw a hand go through the blue one. I suddenly understood what I had to do.

I ran towards the circle at an angle, dodging the cube and jumped through. I tried to force my body to keep going the direction I intended. I fell on the floor, or the wall, or, um, whatever. I got up and looked behind me. The blue circle was behind me. I started to get vague memories of a 'portal' project and that was what I was going to be performing. I concluded that I the circles were portals. I went through the door to a circular elevator. The two voices started to say that I was free to explore each room was it wasn't going to hurt me. They also said that the doors will not always open automatically so don't stand there like an idiot.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. I walked out to the right into another room. There was a glass room in the middle with white turrets around it. (They explained what turrets were in the turret safety seminar.) They introduced themselves again for some reason. Then the white wall lowered and a portal to the glass room. There was a gun in the middle. I picked it up. They then explained that the device could actually shoot portals! But only orange. They then left me to get to the exit without protection from the turrets. So I shot a portal on the ceiling and ran as fast as I could to the exit, which by the way was not easy as I had to adjust to ga gravity quickly.

The next room had a bunch of lowered platforms and then I saw picture explaining that I was to fly through one portal to shoot out of the other. So I was able to complete it as long is my body was hunched forward. Apparently the two guys were watching as the started to talk about my, um, body? I guess. They turned off the microphone which made it so I didn't have to listen but now I was scared of what they were saying again. I was able to fling to the exit so I could leave. All the said was 'Well done. Move on to the next room.' And then they turned the mike of again.

(This is not the only part of Portal Prelude. I will post as many parts as I need to get the whole story! :-D)


End file.
